


Самые лучшие идеи

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Самые тупые и лучшие идеи всегда исходили от Дайшо. Не от Куроо.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 38
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Самые лучшие идеи

Тупая идея, тупая идея, _тупая, блядь, идея._ Куроо повторяет про себя как мантру: «Дайшо дурачье, идея его дурацкая, я сам такой же. _А-а-а-а-а-а_ ».

В итоге все скатывается в один бесконечный внутренний крик.

— Да не ссы ты, — шипит Дайшо, идя впереди. Он будто слышит мысли и чувствует страх, что сковывает тело. Но, кроме последнего, есть еще адреналин, который заставляет двигаться и делать _хоть что-то,_ лишь бы их не трогали и не узнали, чем они собираются заняться. И еще есть Дайшо, который тоже заставляет двигаться, сжимая вспотевшую ладонь в своей.

Куроо буксиром тащится за ним и до сих пор не может поверить в происходящее.

— Я не ссу, — говорит он не своим голосом. — Не мне ведь сейчас будут отсасывать в туалете на главном стадионе префектуры во время важного матча, когда ты сам находишься на работе.

Дайшо острит, даже не оборачиваясь в его сторону:

— Ты, бля, еще громче скажи, в соседнем здании не услышали.

— В тебе яда, как и всегда, полным-полно. Смотри не отрави меня.

— Это _ты_ смотри не отрави меня. Твой член сейчас _возможно_ побывает в моем рту, и ты или затыкаешься, или…

Дверь туалета хлопает прямо перед их носами. Дайшо замолкает, а Куроо тупо хихикает, и смешок выходит немного нервным. Женщина, которая выходит из туалета, странно на них косится. Куроо плевать. Куроо смотрит на Дайшо, раздраженного и злого, но он знает, что на самом деле тот скрывает свое смущение и нервы, которые, как и Куроо, отговаривают от тупой идеи.

_Боже._ Дайшо _тоже_ нервничает. Кто ж знал, что у Куроо встанет на игру лучшего друга. Дайшо точно нет. Дайшо замечает, гаденько ухмыляется, как когда его голову посещают ужасные идеи, и тащит Куроо подальше от толпы в темный угол, где предлагает по-быстрому свалить в туалет. Никто ж не заметит. Бокуто так точно. Он играет, а Куроо ждать и ждать окончания матча. Да ладно, Куроо, чего тебе еще нужно? Потом запись посмотрим.

Ага, блядь, посмотрим. 

В туалете пусто, в коридорах тишина. Дайшо толкает его в дальнюю кабинку, закрывает хлипкую дверь на замок. Прижимает к стенке, и, господи, как хорошо, можно зажать Дайшо в ответ между своих ног, обнять шею руками и засосать. Дайшо вжимается в него, опираясь всем телом, из-за разницы в росте ему приходится закинуть назад голову. Наверняка шея начнет болеть, если еще не начала.

Куроо упорно нажимает на затылок, надавливает в поросшую короткими волосками ямочку. Руки Дайшо шарят по груди, или пытаясь вытащить рубашку из штанов, или в надежде расстегнуть пуговицы — Куроо не понимает. Он соображает с трудом, потому что Дайшо надавливает бедром на пах, рыскает своими горячими ладонями повсюду и кусается, позволяет себя целовать. Куроо кажется, что он слышит чужое громко колотящиеся сердце. Или это его. Он не знает. Адреналин заставляет кровь пульсировать в висках.

Дайшо опускает ладони на ремень, дергает, вытаскивая из шлевок конец, цепляет пальцами собачку. Медленно расстегивает ширинку. Достает нормально рубашку из штанов, оголяя живот. Кладет свои охеренно горячие руки на поджавшийся пресс, а Куроо едва не ноет. Все чувства сосредотачиваются на прикосновениях. Хочется спуститься по стеночке вниз и поскорее кончить.

— Ни. Звука, — шипит Дайшо.

Он облизывается и исподлобья смотрит прямо в глаза.

 _«И какой, бля, звук,_ — думает Куроо. — Я сейчас помру здесь. Сделай уже с этим что-нибудь».

— Да знаю, — сипит вместо всего он в ответ.

Голос сбивается до шепота, немного хриплого из-за возбуждения. Дайшо шипит, как змея, упрямо продолжая рассматривать его лицо, и Куроо, когда ловит взгляд, перестает дышать. Он только и может, что надавить руками на плечи. 

Дайшо буквально падает на колени, тут же садясь на пятки.

Шорох ткани заполняет тишину, слышно, как громко Куроо сглатывает, когда Дайшо толкается лицом ему в пах и ведет носом по вставшему члену. Хлопок трусов стирает все ощущения до горячего влажного дыхания. Ноги не слушаются. Дайшо сжимает под коленями, трется лицом, а проступившее на ткани темное влажное пятнышко красиво пачкает его щеку.

Куроо засматривается на картинку и наконец отпускает одно плечо. Чтобы зажать себе рот, боясь лишний раз вдохнуть, оказывается так просто. Вот что не просто — смотреть на Дайшо между своих ног.

 _«Господи,_ — думает он. — Если нас кто-то застукает. Это будет конец».

Но _как же_ от этого хочется кончить еще больше. Дайшо стаскивает трусы со штанами до середины бедер, чтобы меньше шуметь. Член пружинит, головка мажет по виску, а от одного взгляда на Дайшо можно кончить. А потом Дайшо перехватывает у основания, надавливает ладонью на лобок — и берет в рот.

 _Берет, блядь, в рот._ Дайшо знает, как заставить Куроо сгореть от желания. Как ему нравится. И как он не может, когда Дайшо глубоко насаживается ртом на член.

— Твоя новая прическа кошмар, — признается шепотом Куроо.

Он даже не боится, что Дайшо в отместку может откусить ему член, ему просто _необходимо_ за что-то нормально ухватится и сжать. Он скребет пальцами по затылку, собирает волосы на макушке в кулак, но они слишком короткие и выскальзывают.

Дайшо поднимает недовольный взгляд, так и не отрываясь от члена. Заглатывает до середины. Куроо чувствует, как головка проезжается по ребристому небу.

— Бля, Дайшо, — продолжает шептать Куроо.

В туалете никого нет, можно совсем тихонько пошуметь. Например, шептать все, что приходит в голову, проглатывая постыдные стоны. Он всегда громкий. Как Дайшо, зная это, додумался до такого? Отсосать ему в туалете во время матча. Боже.

— Ты ведь специально. — Куроо снова сгребает волосы в кулак.

Дайшо ухмыляется, как только может это сделать с членом во рту. Ухмылка начинается с прищуренных хитрых глаз, с сеточки едва заметных морщин в уголках. Куроо хочет стереть ее. Куроо ведет бедрами вперед, насаживает Дайшо, заставляя принять глубже, почти по самую глотку. Дайшо почти успевает расслабить горло; смотреть на нахмуренные брови, на колкий взгляд исподлобья так же приятно, как и ощущать влажный жар рта.

Губа саднит от боли. Куроо только сейчас осознает, что кусает ее в попытке пережить удушливое возбуждение. Он сейчас чувствительный, как никогда раньше. Живот скручивает удовольствием, колени не слушаются, а он толкается в рот Дайшо, пока тот позволяет ему это. Пока есть возможность заполнить тишину влажными звуками, пока никого нет и никто их не слышит, пока…

Куроо сгибается, вдавливая Дайшо в себя, и тот заглатывает полностью. Куроо чувствует частое дыхание на лобке, как сжимает головку горло, когда Дайшо — раскрасневшийся, со слезами в уголках глаз — сглатывает, но не отстраняется. Только кладет ладони на ягодицы, сильно сжимая. Куроо облизывается.

Какой же Дайшо сейчас красивый. И хороший, каким бывает, когда молчит, когда такой послушный.

Он немного отстраняется, давит языком на член, прижимая к небу. А следом заглатывает вновь, и все повторяется снова. Он пытается сглотнуть, когда слюны становится слишком много, но она все равно стекает по красным губам, подбородку. Куроо наклоняется ниже, хватает Дайшо за шею, пачкаясья в ней: слюна стекает по кадыку до самой впадинки между ключицами.

Дайшо замирает, тяжело дыша. Его грудь ходит ходуном, а вена на горле пульсирует в такт заполошному пульсу. А еще... Еще горло распирает член — Куроо прекрасно это чувствует. Поэтому сжимает пальцы на Дайшо сильнее, не позволяет сдвинуться ни на сантиметр — и толкается в горячее нутро. Быстро и глубоко.

Влажные звуки заполняют тишину, Куроо облокачивается на холодную стену в попытках найти опору. Дайшо зажимает его ягодицы, вжимает в лицо, когда Куроо толкается особенно сильно, и тот не успевает ничего сделать: ни отстраниться, ни предупредить. Думает: «Не на одежду». _Господи._ Нельзя на одежду, нельзя на лицо.

Он успевает вспомнить, что можно кончить в унитаз, но Дайшо подается вперед и прижимает к себе. Куроо ослабевает от подступающего оргазма, и кончает Дайшо в горло.

«Блядь», — думает он.

«Вот бы не умереть после такого», — думает он.

Дайшо плотнее обхватывает член губами, не отстраняется, и Куроо не может смотреть ему в лицо. Он закидывает голову назад, больно ударяясь затылком, сжимает короткие волосы, и Дайшо _впервые_ недовольно мычит. Да так громко, что Куроо вздрагивает, услышав что-то, кроме своего сбитого дыхания и шепота, которым он говорил раньше.

И наконец отпускает. Дайшо понемногу отстраняется, и от трения бедра покрываются мурашками. Куроо хрипло выдыхает, а Дайшо вылизывает член, напоследок прижимая головку к небу, потому что знает, как это нравится Куроо, и отползает. Точнее, снова перекатывается на пятки — Куроо даже не заметил, когда он вновь встал перед ним на колени.

Куроо опускает взгляд, и первой в глаза бросается кривая полоска тонких покрасневших губ. Дайшо недовольно хмурится. Ничего не говорит, не подкалывает из-за того, что Куроо слишком быстро кончил.

А потом Куроо понимает, почему: Дайшо прочищает горло, открывает крышку унитаза, и сплевывает.

— Не делай так больше, — Дайшо облизывается, утирает подбородок рукавом, поднимая взгляд, — я думал, что подавлюсь и позорно умру в кабинке туалета.

От тихого, хриплого голоса хочется рассмеяться.

— Это была твоя идея, — напоминает Куроо.

— И твой член.

Куроо все-таки смеется, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Нам повезло, что никто не зашел.

— Да.

Дайшо поднимается, отряхивая брюки, и лишь цокает, когда не получается: грязь буквально въедается в ткань. Он помогает Куроо заправить рубашку в штаны, мельтешит перед глазами, а тот ловит его и мягко сжимает шею.

— Горло болит из-за тебя, — признается Дайшо.

Он говорит, едва шевеля губами, и Куроо почти стыдно, что по его вине Дайшо больно. Почти. Больше хорошо от того, что он теряет голос, потому что делал _ему_ горловой минет.

Но Куроо все равно извиняется.

— Прости. В следующий раз буду нежнее.

Дайшо поджимает губы в ответ на ухмылку, а Куроо целует. Покрасневшие губы горят под прикосновениями. Дайшо цокает, недовольно, но Куроо видит в этом одну только детскую упертость: лишь бы насолить. Не успевает он что-либо сказать, как Дайшо зарывается руками в волосы, тянет до боли и целует нормально.

— Это у кого-то еще прическа кошмар, позорище с гнездом на голове, — тянет он после.

Разглаживает видимые только ему складки на пиджаке, поправляет галстук, а потом открывает дверь. Щелкает замок, потом дверь ударяется о стену.

— На выход. Иди делать свою работу, а я приведу себя в порядок. Ты отвратителен.

Куроо тупо отвечает:

— Ага. Настолько, что тебе нравится.

И напоследок ловит еще один поцелуй.

На выходе из туалета он разминается с той же женщиной, которую они встретили раньше. Она подозрительно косится в его сторону. Но Куроо все равно. Куроо идет делать свою работу, а после нее — вернется домой и будет смотреть наполовину пропущенный матч. Прости, Бокуто. Никто не сомневается, что ты самый-самый. Но Дайшо все-таки чуточку лучше.


End file.
